World Without You
by Cassyfanfic
Summary: What if Klaus did die in New Orleans the last episode. How would Caroline react to that? Would the gang try to save him too? (Klaroline) Oneshot


**This is my first one shot. I've attempted to write a story before. But, I'm a reader, not a writer. **

**Nevertheless, I can't shake this story. It's in my head since the moment the season finale was finished. I hope I can get it across as nice as it's in my head :)**

* * *

_In the Salvatore Mansion_.

As the world around them seemed to be disappearing, nobody knew what to expect, what to do. Nothing was as it was only 5 years ago. Most of them were human then, unknown to the supernatural world surrounding them. They were happy, carefree. Enjoying their life as normal teenagers. Teenagers from the founding families of Mystic Falls. Which was a bonus, great parties, beautiful gowns. The happiest of lives. Then the Gilbert family parents died at Wickery bridge. The first of many, many horrible things this group of people had to endure.

They lost so many. Friends, family, lovers.

And now the other side was falling apart. Forever. And Stefan was there, as were many loved ones. Bonnie was their only hope…

Caroline was talking with Elena by the fireplace. The Red velvet couch they sat on a bit worn out, it seemed as they were having a normal relaxed conversation.

"Seriously 'Lena! I very much doubt that!" Caroline stated as she through her head back in laughter.

Elena smiled at her laughing friend and was urged to continue her story.

Bonnie looked at them, her two best friends in the whole world. She was glad that they seemed to have an untroubled moment this evening. Happy to see them so carefree, perhaps moments before the other side disappeared, taking Bonnie as the anchor with it.

Still, she shouldn't linger on that. They still had a change, if Enzo did find that witch who knew the spell they so desperately needed. Bonnie didn't want to die, but if there wasn't any other way…. She had her peace. Just needed to find some courage to tell Jeremy.

She looked at her boyfriend talking with Damon. Probably talking over the latest plans to stop the travelers doing their magic purification spell. Damon's attention was however more directed at Elena. Bonnie still didn't approve of them, but in this moment it was endearing. They kept stealing glimpses of each other when they thought the other was not watching.

"Care? Care? Caroline! What is wrong?" Elena asked worried. "You look like you saw a ghost"

Caroline shivered again and then shrugged off her staring attitude and focused her eyes on her friend.

Downplaying the feeling, she waved it off with a joke. "Ha ha, nice choice of words for this moment Elena. It was nothing. Just felt as though a whóle army just walked over my grave. "

Bonnie tensed as she sensed a presence enter the room. "What?" she almost shouted in surprise as she saw him. But Klaus held his finger to his mouth. "Shhh, don't say my name. I don't want anybody to know"

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Matt asked her as he came out of the kitchen, holding mugs of coffee.

Bonnie quickly recovered "oh nothing, just someone passing through". She pretended it was no big deal and Matt bought it, walking over to his friends to hand out the coffee.

Turning her attention back to Klaus she heard Damon say "Let's add some bourbon to that shall we". Without seeing his face she just knew he had his eyebrow up and his signature one sided smile on his face. But that's just Damon isn't it, always inappropriate.

"But how?" Bonnie whispered to Klaus, she wanted to know. He lived over a thousand years and suddenly someone was too strong for him? The original hybrid?! She almost couldn't believe it.

As he walked over to the red velvet couch, he sighed, but explained nonetheless "I was cornered. Witches, vampires, werewolves. All worked together for ones. To kill me." He stopped for a moment and Bonnie thought he was gonna leave it with that.

But then Klaus continued "I just wanted the city to be safe for everybody, of course as me as their ruler and king. A home for me and my family, like it once was. I even let Elijah make a pact. It didn't work out as you can see.

He reached Caroline and stopped talking to Bonnie. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and stared at the beautiful creature before him. How he wished to could have shown her all the world had to offer..

Rome, Paris, Tokyo, to begin with...

"I'm sorry to break my promise love. This time through no fold of my own. I'm glad the anchor is here, so I can see you one more time. Goodbye sweetheart" as he spoke those last words, his ghosts fingers unsuccessfully tried to tug a stain of hair behind her ear. His thumb caressing her cheek as he did.

He let his hand drop to his side and stood. "Ok Bennett, let's get this over with"

Bonnie looked confused from Klaus to Caroline. She know that he fancied her before the original family moved. But they all thought it was just something go get through time. It seems as though it was more than that.

Caroline stopped talking halfway through a sentence. Elena watched her normally bright and shining appearance turn grey as ash. Her left hand slowly come up, touching her cheek softly with her fingertips.

"Care? What's wrong?" Elena asked her best friend for the second time in a short while.

But Caroline ignored her. "No" she whispered. "No!" Louder this time, causing everybody to look at her. But Caroline didn't seem to notice.

She jumped up, looking from left to right as if she searched something, or someone.

"No!" Even louder "No, you promised me!"

Turning to her anchor friend she asked a bit desperately "where is he? He is here right?!"

Bonnie watched dumbfounded at her childhood friend. How was she able to tell someone was dead? And that that someone was Klaus? She didn't understand and looked at Klaus.

Klaus nodded.

"Yeah he's here. He's standing right in front of me. Assuming you do mean.." Bonnie answered a bit weary.

But Caroline cut her off and spat "Of Course I'm talking about _Him_. Who else could I be reverting to?"

Bonnie shrugged and took it as a rhetorical question, just to be sure and out of Caroline's apparent wrath.

Damon looked at Jeremy "who is him?" Jeremy raised his shoulders "Don't know?"

Elena turned around to see them just as confused as she was. Locking her eyes with Matt she knew... no one was in. Which made her so much more intrigued to find out.

Caroline walked around seeming helpless, tears were forming in the depths of her eyes.

Suddenly she stood tall and the sorrow in her eyes changed to anger.

"What about Rome then, or Paris, or Tokyo. What am I supposed to do with that?" She shouted in a general direction, all directions actually.

She kept on shouting, "What about my hopes, my dreams, everything I want in life?"

She looked at Bonnie annoyed "well, what does mister know it all has to say about that?"

Bonnie answered repeating Klaus' words carefully "I thought none of them did involve me. None of them, remember?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, but Caroline knew it was really him. He was repeating her own words against her. The words she used just before they ripped each other's clothes of, that scandalous day in the woods. Scandalous for sure, but damn, that guy definitely knew what he was doing! Her mind played it over and over…. and over. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

_Ok Caroline, head back in the game!_

"What about being the last?" The anger seemed to have vanished and was replaced with defeat.

Bonnie looked at her childhood friend with mixed emotions. "He says: I wish I could hold you to that one, I truly do. But, what's done is done. And, you know me, sweetheart. A little death can't defeat me if I have any say about it. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime. Just, let it go, see what the world has to offer, be happy."

At 'sweetheart' all her friends understood it was Klaus. But why the breakdown?

A hand on Caroline's shoulder made her look up. "It's time for him to go to the other side Care" Bonnie softly spoke. "We'll be going outside, I want to talk about the witches first"

Bonnie feared the pain and didn't want Jeremy or her friends to see. Someone passing though hurt a lot, but the oldest supernatural in the world? She feared the worst.

Closing the door behind her Bonnie turned to Klaus "you really care for her don't you?"

Klaus looked at the ground but didn't say a world. It was one thing to let Caroline know. But even in his dead, he should hold up appearances. He was the biggest bad ass after all.

"Will you call my brother Bennett?" "I will"

And with that said, they reached for each other hands "Wait!" a voice interrupted at the last moment. "Stefan!" Bonnie smiled at her dead friend.

"Look, I know that he is a jackass and hurt a lot of people" Stefan started his dialogue. "I'm not his biggest fan either, and I'm próbably gonna regret this. But, seeing Caroline freak out made me think. Maybe, he does deserve another chance in life. We all did some nasty stuff. We all hurt people. I hurt a lot of people, especially in my ripper days. I got a second change. Shouldn't he?" Stefan turned his head to Klaus. "And besides, it's a plus that an original owes us one."

Klaus watches as Stefan and Bonnie exchanged looks. He was confused. What was this about second chances? Before he could ask, Bonnie spoke: "Ok, listen. Wherever you will come out. Come straight to the Mystic Falls cemetery ok. As quick as you can. We're working on opening the portal to the other side for a short amount of time. If you're on time, there is a chance you can come back." Klaus didn't need to think about that. He never wanted to die. There is more to concur, more to gain. "Don't let me regret this" Bonnie looked at him with her best bitch-witch face. They touched hands, and Klaus went through.

After a minute to collect herself, Bonnie walked back in the house. Right in the middle of an argument.

"What? Barbie, are you insane? Damon raised his voice "Klaus bloody Michaelson is finally dead, and you want to bring him back?"

Caroline stood up from the couch "no need for yelling Salvatore"

"But he is right Care" Elena put a hand on her friends arm but her voice wasn't as sweet as the gesture. "He tortured me, he killed Jenna, he tried to kill me, you.." spreading her arms around "he tried to kill most of us".

"Well, so did Damon. And look who is trying to be the town hero now" Caroline spat out.

She let herself fall in the couch again, softly continuing "I wish Stefan was here, he'll back me up!" adding determined and louder: "I don't care what you all think. He saved my life, now I'm gonna save his."

"You will do it, won't you Bonnie? Caroline looked hopefully at her friend.

"Get Klaus back from the other side?" Bonnie lifted her eyebrow.

It wasn't a secret that she hated Klaus. But hey, she didn't like Enzo very much either. And she also helped to save Damon, for Elena.

"Yes, we can include him to your plan!" Caroline became excited, she knew she was on the winning hand.

After a few more minutes of everyone shouting and discussing, Bonnie sighted "actually Care, Stefan did back you up. He was just here, outside. Throwing good arguments in the mix." softer she spoke "so, we did include Klaus in the plan.."

"You did what?!" Damon yelled. "Oh my stupid saint of a brother. Are you all crazy?" He stomped off to the whiskey cart "I need more booze if I ever want to get through this night."

As Elena went over to Damon and Bonnie talked to Jeremy and Matt, Caroline let herself fall back into the couch again. Smiling.

Why was she so happy? It shouldn't matter if Klaus was dead or alive… but it did. it really did. A world without Niklaus Michaelson just wouldn't be the same. It would be missing… well… something.

* * *

_Later the following evening in the cemetery, after witch Liv Parker performed the spell to open the veil long enough to let everyone through._

Everybody was overwhelmed, hugging each other quietly.

Klaus was the first one to speak "Goodbye you lot, see you around. Or not, I would think" with one last look and wink at Caroline, he turned around and walked away.

Caroline watched him walk away, again.

And no matter how much she loathed the guy, she cared for him too. Before she could stop herself she heard her own voice shout out "KLAUS"

He turned around with a cocky smile "yes love?"

She slowly walked up to him, not even sure what she was going to say or do.. when she reached him however, she knew.

Forgetting the people around them, she put her hands on both sides of his face and looked into his eyes, as to dare him to stop what she was doing.

Slowly she let her eyes wander off to his lips, to make her desires known. Licking hers in anticipation.

She pulled his head down and put her lips on his. For one short moment Klaus didn't move, still as a statue, dumbfounded to do anything and Caroline started to doubt her decision. But then he suddenly was catching up and kissed her back. Her tongue slid against his lips demanding access. He granted it, parting his lips to allow her tongue to caress his own.

It wasn't frequent that Klaus let anyone else take control, no matter what the circumstances. But he wasn't about to ruin this moment. This could be a onetime offer. So go with the flow it was..

The kiss was not like the first one in the woods, which was full of lust and longing and passion. And tearing each other's clothes of. This was more gentle, like a goodbye or maybe like a promise. A damn good promise in his books.

Her hands laced themselves through his blond curls, tugging a little, pulling him even closer.

She felt as if she melted into him, as Klaus pressed his muscled body against her and held her tight with only his fingertips on her hips.

The sensation surprised her as it shot shivers through her entire body. She couldn't help but let a soft moan escape, causing Klaus to press himself even harder to her. The kiss grew more and more intense and both the hybrid and baby vampire longed for more.

Then, sooner than both wanted, she ended the kiss and backed up a little. Both getting control over their panting.

Looking up to his astonished face she whispered "despise is not the only feeling I have for you" The surprise in his eyes was quickly replaced with a soft endearing smile, only for her to see, a few micro seconds before his signature smirk took hold of his face again.

"Well, is this is the goodbye I get every time leave Mystic Falls, I should visit more often." Klaus chuckled.

Looking behind Caroline to her friends his eyes stopped at a staring Bonnie and he nodded once, then he added "For the rest of you lot: I have business to attend to and a war to fight. Wish you the best and hopefully never see you again."

With a small bow at Caroline and a wicked "Sweetheart" he turned around and left through the forest.

Caroline turned to her friends and took in all the astonished open mouthed faces staring at her. She then shrugged and began to walk passed them with a smile "What? I'm not always the cheery responsible one you know".

As she walked out of the cemetery she mumbled to herself, only the vampires could hear "that should keep him for a decade or two".

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
